Such a ski binding is already known and is described in AT-PS 389 453. Difficulties existed in this ski binding during the mounting and during transport since, due to the one-piece construction of the connecting element, on the one hand, handling of the binding proved to be difficult and, on the other hand, only a voluminous packaging of the ski binding was possible.
Further ski bindings have been suggested in which the connecting element was of a split design (see Technisches Handbuch of Atomic-Ess 1989/90). Of course, the split design of the connecting element had the sole purpose of being able to adjust the binding to different boot sizes. A partial section of this design had for this reason a form of serrated slats, with two bolts, flattened on one side, on the other partial section being able to engage or disengage the serrated slats. Of course, the cover had to be removed in order to adjust the ski binding and had to be replaced after the adjustment. A screwdriver was thereby needed for unlocking and locking of the bolts.
A similar type of a ski binding with a split connecting element is illustrated in FIGS. 7 and 8 of DE-OS 25 54 384. The connecting element consists in this binding of two saw-toothlike serrated belts made of an expansion-resistant material, of which the one is fixedly connected to the front jaw and the other one to the heel holder. The two belts can engage one another in various locked positions and are held together in the engaged position by a snap part.
The purpose of the invention is to provide a ski binding of the above-mentioned type such that the connecting element has a split design, however, that both partial sections can be connected in a simple manner, namely without the aid of a screwdriver.